


Together

by Nwalme



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme
Relationships: Lukas Podolski/Bastian Schweinsteiger





	Together

part 0  
And all the things I couldn’t say 

part1  
我把行李从车上拿下来，天空淅淅沥沥下着小雨，跟慕尼黑一点儿都不一样。  
经常会有突如其来的倾盆大雨把在训练的我们浇个透心凉，而不会有绵绵细雨。  
我还记得我和他躺在球场边看那一道彩虹，天空很蓝。

part2  
-Bastian。  
-嗯。  
-我要离开这里了。  
你的眼眸里有显而易见的坚定和疲惫，那些传言，我从来都不能可能就那样装作听不见。  
-我们再去跑一圈怎么样？我伸手想拍你的肩，可是还是没有拍下去。  
你脸上有微微的笑容，点头，然后我们走过通道，看到那一片灰蓝色的天空。

part3  
-你看，那灯塔。我走在你前面，南美洲海岸边的迷雾层层叠叠，像是面纱。  
-我看。。。看到了。你伸手扣住我的手指，微微颤抖。  
我们再往前走一点，就能看到很清楚的了。你小声说。  
从我们拿了那个奖杯，你一直有些颤抖，你对我说，你觉得我们仿佛还在梦里。  
薄雾从身边像是丝绸一样飘过，带来潮湿的感受。

part4  
我想亲上去，可我没有。

part5  
我看过了不起的盖茨比。  
里面有一句话。  
如果打算爱一个人，你要想清楚，是否愿意为了他，放弃如上帝般自由的心灵，从此心甘情愿有了羁绊。  
我想我愿意有的。  
可是我太懦弱。  
看着那句话，最后还是没有说出来。

part6  
在步道尽头，重重迷雾终于散去。  
我长吁一口气，听到你熟悉的呼吸声，抬头向前看去。  
灯塔矗立在陡峭的悬崖边，照亮漆黑一片的海面。  
而你的手不自觉握住我的，十指扣紧。  
我的心砰砰地跳动，可是面不改色。

part7  
我要离开慕尼黑了。  
我想对你说。  
你在我想要告诉你之前打来了电话。  
-英国很阴冷潮湿，你要好好照顾自己。你说。  
-噢，好的。那你呢？我听到自己的声音，很干涩。  
-这里阳光很明媚啊，总比英国好，什么时候你想度假了，我倒是可以做你的导游。  
我听到你在那头笑的很开心，不见阴霾。

part8  
躺在寓所的床上，我很累，可是又睡不着。  
窗外滴滴答答的雨声在此刻让我的神经始终不能放松。  
我想到那个所有人都眼角带泪如愿以偿的夜晚，差一点落在他颊边的吻，想到我们一起夜游去看的灯塔。

part9  
Said I love,but I lied。  
我翻开书，看到那句话。闭上眼睛把眼泪忍回去，再度躺到床上。  
我知道我的面容应该比哭难看，我只是哭不出来而已。  
寓所的窗子可以看到河港，我知道这里蜿蜒出去，就是大海。  
所以我们隔着这样的距离，遥遥相望。


End file.
